You're Not Getting Rid of Me
by Heather Sixx
Summary: Shawn gets knocked up by Bret and doesn't want to tell him because he fears that Bret won't be around for the baby.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You're not getting rid of me

Pairings: Shawn Michaels x Bret Hart

Warnings: Smut/Mpreg

A/N: This is my first Mpreg fanfic so let's see where it goes ^^

* * *

Chapter One

"Mmm…Bret…" Shawn moaned softly in quiet room as the dark haired man kissed and nipped the brunette's neck while his hands caressed his soft skin. Shawn's arms wrapped around Bret's neck as he moaned at the feeling of the other wrestler's fingers teasing him to the point where he was practically begging.

Shawn gasped in his Bret's ear at the feel of his lover's erection rubbing against his, whimpering at the perfect friction that was sending his head spinning. The brunettes' back arched off from the bed and his head tossed back as he let a moan of pure ecstasy escape his pink lips. He was being driven to the edge, and it feel wonderful but he didn't want to release just yet. Shawn took Bret's soft dark locks into his hand giving them a slight yank, the other wrestler stopped his movements and made a face.

"Bret…if you keep going…" Shawn said in between pants as the feeling of Bret grinding against him was slowly disappeared from both his mind and the tingling sensation that had been left on his body. "I…I might not make it…"

"That's alright," Bret chuckled loving how Shawn's eyes glittered in the beams of the moonlight that made it through the window into their hotel room. Bret's lips came down to pounce a kiss on his lover's lips feeling Shawn barely make an effort to kiss back. The dark haired wrestler just guessed that Shawn was really trying to hold back his orgasm the best he could. "If you lose it now, I'll just have to make you cum again." Shawn quickly shook his head knowing that Bret was about to start moving again.

"No…I don't want to come…until you take me…." Shawn said softly. Bret felt his heart skip a beat, no wonder Shawn was trying so hard not to come right at this given moment. The dark-haired wrestler smiled and took a hold of his throbbing cock positioning the head right at Shawn's entrance. Shawn felt Bret's lips press to his forehead and heard him whisper "I love you, Princess." before grasping his hips and thrusting into him.

"Aahh!" Shawn cried out at the feeling of his dark-haired lover filling his tight heat. Bret gave Shawn a moment to adjust to him before pulling out and thrusting back into him. The brunettes' head tossed back for a minute from the sensation of having a wave of pleasure run through him for a split second.

"All right there, Princess?" Bret asked picking up the pace. Bret got nothing in response from his brunette lover who just continued to writhe and moan in the sheets. The dark-haired wrestler could tell Shawn was enjoying himself and he hoped he could get him by hitting that one spot that just sent him off the edge. Bret suddenly hit that spot making his lover cry out his name and made sure to hit it again in the next few thrusts.

"B-Bret!" Shawn called out as he tossed his head back onto the pillow cumming onto both him and his lover's stomach. Bret feeling Shawn suffocating his cock with his orgasm and came inside of the brunette moaning his name. When Bret felt his orgasm subside, he pulled out of Shawn and laid on the pillow beside him completely exhausted.

"You know, Shawn," Bret spoke up. "That was way too short compared to all the other times we've fucked. I'm a bit disappointed." Shawn made a face and found the energy to turn to his side facing his dark-haired lover.

"Well excuse me," Shawn said hotly. "If someone hadn't been teasing me the entire time, we wouldn't have had that issue!" Bret chuckled, he loved to see his Princess get angry. He quickly topped his lover hearing Shawn fussing underneath him and smiled playfully.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make up for it now." Bret said. Shawn pushed the dark-haired wrestler off of him and huffed in what sounded like disappointment to the Hitman.

"You know we can't do that…" Shawn said "and you know damn well that we have to be up in a few hours so we can make it to the next destination for the show…and that I'm not exactly a morning person."

"So?" Bret suddenly smirked at the idea that popped into his head. "Hey maybe I can get my Princess to suck me off while I'm driving." Shawn's face suddenly turned beat red, he quickly punched the Hitman in his arm saying "like hell that will happen!"

"Why not? I don't see how it would be a problem. Besides, it beats the other idea I had in mind for us, Shawny." Bret said pretending to pout while rubbing the spot Shawn had punched.

"What other idea did you have, Bret?" Shawn's voice hinted with warning which Bret was sure would result in another punch if he was to take it too far against. Bret shrugged and smirked.

"Oh I don't know, Princess." he said in a somewhat sing-song tone. Although Shawn knew he was messing around with him, he chose to ignore the tone the Hitman was using. "I just thought that maybe we could do it in public where everyone would see us and be jealous that I've got the most beautiful man in the world or we could go at it while driving." Shawn, instead of punching his lover in the arm again, turned to face the curtains that were lit with moonlight and pulled the covers up. Bret had to have been crazy to bring something as embarrassing as that up, then again in the back of the Heart Break Kid's mind, a part of him thought it would be fun…but he wouldn't dare show that side to his lover/

"Princess," Bret said kissing the brunette's neck where he had left a "love bite" from the beginning of their love making. "You know I was kidding." Shawn could feel Bret's fingers brushing the hair from his face so it would tuck behind his ear.

"Were you?"

"Well maybe I did want to-"

"I'm going to bed."

"I was kidding, Princess!"

"Night, Bret."

Bret gave up in defeat and laid on his back staring up at the white ceiling for a minute before closing his eyes. He suddenly felt Shawn turn so could snuggle with his head on the nook in between his shoulder and neck as though he were the world's softest and most comfortable pillow. Bret smiled when he opened his eyes to see Shawn already sound asleep and pulled up the covers with his free hand on both him and his lover. He pounced a kiss on the brunette wrestler's forehead and whispered "I love you, Princess" before allowing sleep to take over his exhausted body.

* * *

A/N:Sorry it's so short...I should have the second chapter up soon when Jade finishes editing it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm pretty much running around in the dark here because I'm new to Mpreg but It should be slightly easier now that my younger cousin is helping Jade and I out. ^^

* * *

Chapter Two

_Ugh…what is this feeling…? Why does it feel like my stomach is….oh shit…_

Shawn woke up due to an instant wave of sickness rushing through his body, he jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom not caring to shut the door behind him. Shawn emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowel, sure it felt good to get rid of whatever had upset his stomach out, but the brunette despised it when he vomited. He hated the aftertaste the bile would leave in his mouth along with the feeling of his stomach still churning. Shawn hoped Bret wasn't standing at the doorway watching him to see if he was alright or if he was about to come in and see why he dashed out of bed so quickly.

While Shawn had finished vomiting into the toilet, he took the nearest thing; toilet paper and wiped his mouth hearing the door to the room click. Thinking quickly, Shawn discarded the toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it, he then grabbed his tooth brush and some toothpaste in hopes of removing the disgusting taste left his mouth.

"I'm awright, Bwret!" Shaw said, his mouth full of toothpaste hoping Bret had understood him. He spit the foamy toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth out with some water before leaving the bathroom. To Shawn's surprise, Bret wasn't the one who came into the room, but his best friend, Hunter was sitting on the bed with a tray of food beside him. Shawn could smell the sweet sugary scent of freshly cooked pancakes with maple syrup which made the nausea crawl back slowly.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked as he walked over to his bag, pulling out a pair of red underwear and slipping it on.

"Well I'm here because-oh wait." Hunter said pulling a slip of paper out of his jeans pocket, he then stood up and cleared his throat. Shawn watched in curiosity as the blond tried his best to imitate his lover. "Shawn, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you "bye" before I left but Owen said Vince had something he wished to talk about with me about in the next area. I asked Hunter to roll with you during the trip(and he better not try anything on you or I will kick his ass)" Hunter looked over the part again making sure that was exactly what was written and smiled in embarrassment. "I don't think I was supposed to read that, anyways, I booked us a room already and I promise I will make up for leaving you so early this morning when you arrive." Hunter leaned over and gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek.

"Hunt, what are you doing?" Shawn asked, his cheeks were as red as the skin of an apple. Hunter shrugged.

"What I was told to do." he replied as he showed the folded piece of paper to the brunette. Shawn saw the words "Hunter, give Shawn a kiss on the cheek for me(and if so much as do it on his lips, I will make you regret that.)". Shawn looked down to a few lonely sentences at the bottom of the paper and rolled his eyes.

"He's going to pay you for this…?" Shawn asked with a sigh, his best friend just grinned. "I can't believe him, oh well, at least he told me where he was instead of making me worry." Shawn said.

"Oh and Bret sent me up with a tray of food for you." Hunter said taking a seat back on the bed. Shawn shook his head as his stomach churned, just the thought of eating made him want to hurl again.

"I'm not hungry…" he said "You can eat it if you want, Hunt." Hunter looked at Shawn in confusion towards him rejecting one of his favorite foods. Usually when Shawn rejected something from Bret, mostly food or accessories, it meant they had been fighting or arguing about something.

"Are you two having issues with each other again?" Hunter asked cocking a brow. Shawn watched the blond trying to decide what to start eating first, the eggs or the pancakes. It didn't take Hunter that long to choose the plate of pancakes, he grabbed the small tub of butter and began to butter the top half.

"No, in fact we are doing great at the moment." Shawn told him as he grabbed a pair of his folded jeans with a red shirt. "I'm just a bit nauseas today." Hunter finished pouring the maple syrup and looked up that brunette with a playful smirk.

"You don't think it could have been because Bret was a bit rough with you last night, do you?" Hunter asked while poking at his pancakes with a plastic fork. He began cutting them into edible pieces before munching on them. Shawn turned the same color as his shirt that he had just pulled on.

"There is no way Bret could have caused my nausea." Shawn said with a chuckle. He got in front of the mirror and tied his hair back to make it easier on him if he got sick again during their trip.

"Not unless he got you pregnant." Hunter joked with a mouthful of pancakes. Shawn laughed at his comment, he went around the room picking up the stuff he had packed that he had taken out, like his clothes and toothpaste. Shawn discarded the toothbrush in the wastebasket beside the toilet due to the sickening thought of having that taste back in his mouth.

When Shawn collected the rest of his things, he sat next to Hunter waiting for him to finish the food on the tray. It didn't take long for Hunter to finish eating, he sat the tray on the table figuring that room service would come by to pick it up later on. The two friends got up and made their way back to Hunter's room to grab his bag so they could leave.

—==***==—

The majority of their car trip had been silent due to Hunter listening to the rock music that was on the radio and with Shawn trying to control his stomach which was on the verge of letting go any second now. Shawn tried his hardest no to show his best friend his weak side by cracking a window so he could get some of the clean fresh air from outside but that did seem to work since he was feeling worse than before.

When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Shawn told Hunter to pull over and as soon as car came to a stop, he got out and emptied his stomach onto the grass. Hunter could see Shawn getting sick in the mirror and hoped his friend was alright.

_Guess Shawn wasn't kidding about not feeling good this morning… _The blond felt his pocket vibrating and pulled out his cell phone answering the call with a simple "hello?".

"Shawn wasn't answering his phone so I thought I would call you. Is he alright?" Bret asked. Hunter shook his head even though he knew the Hitman couldn't see him over the phone. On the other hand Bret was seeing Hunter in his mind nodding and was sure he was going to say Shawn was alright and having a good time during their trip but, that flew out the window when he heard the blond sigh.

"No, he woke up nauseous this morning and now he's getting sick outside." Hunter replied, he could see Bret's face coated with concern in his mind.

"What?" Bret asked in disbelief. The first thing that came to mind was the food that he had asked Hunter to take to his lover, maybe Shawn had food poisoning. "You don't think those were bad pancakes and eggs that he ate this morning, do you?"

"Shawn didn't eat any of the food you sent him, in fact he gave it to me." Hunter said smiling at the thought of the sweet taste his mouth remembered a few hours back. "And that had to have been the best breakfast I have had in a long time. You know how to pick you're-hey I have this odd feeling that I should have gotten with you at the time you and Shawn were flirting like teenagers with each other in-"

"In your dreams goofball." Bret said rolling his eyes at how corny the blond was acting, Hunter only smiled at his comment. The dark-haired wrestler scrolled down his list of what could have made Shawn sick and remembered that time they were in New York when Shawn had gotten sick because he didn't eat all day. He remembered his lover had claimed that his stomach felt hollow and like it was on fire which lead up to only one thing: stomach acid build-up. "It could have just been the acid in his stomach that made him sick…The next time you guys hit a rest stop, make sure Shawn eats something and tell me how he is doing afterwards."

"Will do, Hitman." Hunter replied closing his phone. Shawn came back to car and grabbed his bottled water, he rinsed his mouth out and discarded the bottle. The brunette climbed into the car feeling a little bit better and closed his eyes wondering what kept making him so sick. Shawn was starting to think it was a virus of some sort just because he felt so weak and achy. Hunter reached into the back and pulled out a tissue from the box in the backseat so Shawn could wipe his mouth.

"Are you alright, Shawn?" Hunter asked as he got back on the road. Shawn hadn't even bothered to open his eyes as he wiped the vomit from his mouth. The brunette put the tissue in an empty bag of trail mix that Hunter had picked up from the gas station an hour ago and pulled his seat back a bit to where his back wouldn't hurt when he would wake up later on. "You never get carsick."

"I'm fine, it must have been something I ate last night." the brunette replied as he got comfy in his seat. From the looks of the sunlight beating down on his face from the backseat window, the brunette wasn't holding his usual tanned complexion but a paler one which the blond could immediately tell that he really wasn't feeling good. Shawn reached over in the seat that was behind Hunter and grabbed his hat. He sat his hat on his face blocking out the sunlight and proceeded to get some much needed rest.

"Yeah, but if what you ate last night was making you sick, then wouldn't it have affected you then rather than now?" Shawn snored in response shocking the blond at how quickly he could fall asleep. Hunter chuckled and decided he would just continue their conversation when he woke up, after all, sleep might do him some good in getting rid of that virus or whatever it was that Shawn had.

* * *

A/N:I have to keep some of my chapters short or else I won't ever finish the fanfic. It might be a bit boring in the beginning but I promise it will get better since we now have a plot for the fanfic!


End file.
